


Long Live the Queen

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Post-Divorce, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Enya never thought she'd be with anyone again after her divorce. Especially not a girl. However, she finds love in the most unlikely of places...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my dearest friend NiaChase. Let us live the life we dream about through words and imagination.

Of all the ways  to meet someone in this day and age,  Enya  was surprised she found it on a Facebook writing group of all places. Tinder and Plenty of Fish proved useless, with endless horrific one liners and dick pics nobody should have to suffer seeing.

After her marriage crumbled into nothing, Enya f ou nd herself enjoying freedom once again. Sure, there were parts of her marriage she missed, and she and the ex were still friends, but there was nothing like the feeling of being _ free.  _ It was that calling to run with the wind in her hair far from the insecure clutches of her husband that pulled the final string tethering them together. She’d had enough. It was time to part ways.

Perhaps what was most surprising about meeting someone in an otherwise benign group was that it was a _ girl.  _ Enya had never denied her more or less bisexual nature, she'd just always gravitated more toward men.  Looking back, that was likely due to cultural  and family pressure more than anything else.

They started out friends, of course, sharing common interests in fanfiction writing , animals, and anime.  Chloe was much younger than Enya by  over a decade, but she had a calm sort of maturity about her that was  unseen in most other twenty one year olds. She was focused, dedicated, smart and hard working. Putting herself through college while working full time at a dog boarding facility. Enya  admired her spirit and love of animals.

They grew as close as two people can get by using messenger everyday to chat.  Eventually, however, they knew they wanted to meet in person.  The only problem was that they were about a seven hour drive and two state lines away from each other. It would take some planning to be able to meet up.

** What are you up to today?  ** Chloe messaged. It was her typical morning greeting.

** Sitting by the toilet waiting to puke. You?  ** Enya replied.

** Meds again or are you pregnant? **

** Ugh ** ** I better ** ** not be pregnant! **

** Go get a test! **

** I don't have any money. I'll have to wait until pay day.  ** Enya loved her job but she didn't make much money.

** I'm going to  ** ** venmo ** ** you. Hang on. **

** You seriously don't have to do that.  ** Enya took pride in being independent. It felt  odd being given money by her friend. At the same time, however, it made her feel very cared for.

** I want to know if  ** ** there’s a ** ** baby in there!  ** 😍 😍

Enya laughed. **Alright fine. Thank you.** She was shocked and flattered that Chloe sent her $30. A basic test was only $3. _Might as well get the good kind._ Enya pulled herself together and headed to the store. It was only a short drive, and the nausea had subsided enough for her to shop without feeling horrible.

As soon as she got home, Enya took the first test. The lines were extremely faint, but it looked like a positive sign. _No fucking way._ She sent a picture to Chloe. It was difficult for the girls to decide if it was truly positive, so Enya decided to hold off and take the second test in the morning. She'd wanted a baby with her husband, but he didn't want kids. She didn't mind being pregnant, if that was indeed the case. She just didn't feel as financially secure as she’d like to be. Maybe her ex would help… he was a good man, hopefully he would want to be a part of his kids life.

Nausea fully subsided, Enya got ready and went to work like she did everyday. She nannied two adorable young boys, one with low functioning autism. That meant he was nonverbal and sometimes ran around the house naked. He was honestly a joy to nanny, however. So was his brother, who was sweet and compassionate and very smart. When she wasn’t watching them, Enya gave riding lessons at the barn where she boarded her horse. She also traveled to a few clients. Her two jobs gave her just enough income to pay her bills and put a little in savings. With a few more clients, she'd be fairly comfortable.

The next morning the second test came back clearly negative. “Oh thank God,” Enya whispered as she reached for her phone.  ** No baby. Maybe next time  ** 😉 **. **

Chloe was disappointed but understood that now wasn't exactly the best time to be having a baby for her friend. Besides, Enya was on medication for migraines and a thyroid disorder, and a pregnancy would mess up her medication.  There was a pretty good chance she had cancer as well. She'd been going through testing but a disruption in her health insurance due to the divorce put things on hold. She hoped that she'd be getting surgery next month to remove the lymph node in her neck for the pathologist to look at.  Carrying a baby through chemotherapy sounded like a horrible time, at the very least.

Enya was off today, with the only thing on her agenda being to ride her horse and get her hair done. She'd gone from nearly black as her natural color to purple. It was everything she'd always wanted, and she'd scraped and saved enough money to get it done. Today she would be putting even more purple in her hair. **So, when are we meeting up? I want to do it before my surgery in case I'm banned from traveling and stuck doing chemo.**

Chloe wasted no time responding.  ** YOU DO NOT HAVE CANCER! THINK POSITIVELY!  ** ** And did you still want to meet halfway in Charlotte? **

Enya chuckled. She  _ was  _ being positive. If she had cancer, she'd get treatment, and in about a year she'd be good as new. No big deal.  ** Yeah. I'll book us a hotel as soon as we nail down a date. **

** Spring Break?  ** Chloe offered.

** Nah, I work longer hours when the kids are out of school. The weekend after? **

** Deal! **

It was settled then. Enya smiled at her phone, knowing that the days and nights spent fucking her vibrator and imagining it was Chloe were soon to be over. She’d have the real thing very soon and she couldn't wait. They had a special connection, she could feel it, and couldn't wait to see what that connection became when they finally met.


End file.
